Is it true Sasuke?
by Hybrid2101
Summary: there is a rumor going around in konoha saying that Naruto has a bigger dick than Sasuke.Sasuke had to find out for himself. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: sadly i don't own any of naruto what so ever*anime tear* i think I'm gonna cry i need a moment...........................moment over well enjoy my short story here~ i have something perverted to tell you....,. i have a dog and his name is killer, he is a yorkie and if you touch him he will bite the shit out of you... trust me i know he bit nurses at petsmart. they muzzled him... those bastards...anyway as i was saying he pees in the house and my mom wont let him come in the house anymore.......so i went to feed him and give him water after i was done with that i picked him up and began to rub his belly and i noticed he had a fucking erection.... and erection i tell you... do you know what it's like for your 4 ounced pound dog to get hard over you.... the real sasunaru down there R&R ....

* * *

A peaceful afternoon walking down from Uchiha Mansion....

_'Oh shit the the pink bitch and her friends are in my way..GREAT!.'_Our famous and most wonderful Uchiha thought.

"OMG!",hinata squealed,slightly whispering to sakura, ino and tenten,"here he comes."

Sasuke walking normal and calmly as usually, to the _now_squealing bitches. "What?" Sasuke gave a cold stare to Sakura and Hinata. Sakura started to laugh and giggle behind Hinata, telling her to go forward.

"Well....anooo...Sasuke-kun..we heard from a certain someone that Naruto was _bigger_than you are," still Sakura, giggled while Ino and tenten were walking away bursting out laughing and crying," is it true?" 'What the fuck are they talk-', Sasuke finally caught on to what Hinata had said.

"Who told you that." The onyx-eyed teen had began to get angry. "We can't tell anyone. It was a promise," hyuga had started to blush a bit. This was really pissing Sasuke off. An angry Sasuke was walking forward, passing the squealing bitches, and then just stopped.

"Where is the dobe?",Sasuke questioned. "He should be in his apartment or training, one of the two."

Sasuke just wanted to find Naruto and then ask him a few...ahem.._things._

* * *

Naruto wasn't outside training, so he had to be at his apartment as Hinata said.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NARUTO!!!," the sharingan welder had banged on Naruto's door(Sasuke just didn't feel like going nice on Naruto after what he heard...poor naruto*tear*). Hearing thumping sounds come closer to the door...

"FINALLY. CONGRATULATION YOU OPENED THE DOOR,I'M COMING IN!" Sasuke had said sarcastically. Sasuke had pushed through Naruto, letting himself in. Naruto just stared at Sasuke who just did something un-like Sasuke. On the other hand the blonde _just happend_to just get out of the bath and wrapped in a towel.

Once the Uchiha was seated he noticed that Naruto was practically naked. Totally focused on the water running down Naruto's chest. Still staring at the water going down.. down ... and down... until we got to the towel. Sasuke realized why he was at Naruto's place.

Almost immediately Sasuke popped up from his chair and went up close to Naruto's face."S-Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?!?!"

"A little someone said that your were surprisingly bigger than me of an certain part of the male body." Sasuke had a grip on Naruto's wet towel.

"Sa-Sasuke this is n-not right w-we are both b-boys, we should be into girls"Naruto began to blush as Sasuke slowly removed the towel as they backed up toward the living room floor."Naruto you don't care do you? From this view you seem to enjoying it very well." Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's fully hard erection. As soon as that happened both Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground. Naruto hissed.

Sasuke took upon this time to gaze at Naruto very clearly. Naruto sat up a bit to see that Sasuke staring down on him.

Naruto whole face turned red while Sasuke pulled out his own fully erected penis and looked and looked back at Naruto's. Then at him."WHAT!" Naruto angry at Sasuke for only focusing on his penis.

"They were wrong." Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"Who and what about?"

"The sqealin- I mean Hinata,Sakura,Tenten and Ino. They told me that your dick was bigger than mine. I really couldn't belive it so i had to prove it to myself. It turns out that I'm still bigger."

"I heard something like that but I didn't think it was about me"

"Do you know who said it to Sakura and her friends"

"Ummm yeah, it was Sai"

_'that bastard! spreading around rumors like THAT! I will kill him' _At the thought Sasuke had activated the sharingan.

"Now i have a problem." Sasuke looked away blushing. Even though Naruto couldn't see it.

"What" Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed he had a hard-on. Cute little Naruto blushed.

"Your moaning and blushing turn me on ,Naruto. Now would you be so kind to fix what you started."

"WHAT I STARTED," Naruto had screamed at Sasuke, "you barged your way in my apartment and striped me _naked. _And once again can i remind you that you touched my dick! DONT DO THA-AHHHH" Sasuke had squeezed Naruto's erection that he was still holding on to.

"Naru-koi ,talk to damn much sometimes, you know you liked it and you still do. As your seme you will do as i say from this point on." Sasuke's words had processed thought Naruto's mind.

"You think your seme and me as in !FUCKING!WA-YAHHHHH!" Sasuke gave a lick to Naruto's tip.

"DAMN Y-UHHHHHHH MORE!!!" Sasuke had deep-throated the blue-eyed idiots cock."I knew you would come to your senses Na-ru-koi." Sasuke saying Naruto's name like that had made him twitch.

Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down, picking up speed."hmmmmmm....." the brunette teen hummed while sucking."SASUKE!!" the smaller teen had came in steams deep within the Uchiha's warm mouth," I want you NOW!!"

"Naru-koi ,no need to rush Naru-koi or it wont be fun." The Uchiha had strolled down to his Naru-koi's pretty pink nipples. As son of Fugaku, Sasuke had attached himself to a pert right stub.

"You teasing bastard-uhhhhh! Sasuke. Sasuke. I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!." Uzumaki had slammed his lips into Sasuke's and desired and entrance, without hesitation Sasuke tasted Naruto. Naruto looked down at his Sasuke and it hit him in his head that Sasuke was still wearing his course we had to do something about that. Naruto reached down toward the brunette's button and zipper to undo all of it and did so. While Naruto was occupied down there Sasuke took his own shirt off. AS an Uchiha you always had to be prepared, Sasuke grabbed his discarded pants and took a blue bottle out.

"Naruto, lye down," with that said Naruto did so, Sasuke lowered his head down to Naruto's ass, "get ready Naru-koi" Sasuke plunged his tounge as far as he could though a tight ring of strong moaned loudly as he tasted Naruto from the inside. To Sasuke a few thrusts was enought for his cute Naru. He couldn't let him cum yet.

"Sasu whats that?" Naruto had said in a cute voice and giggled a little at Sasuke blushing at his new nickname.

"Just something to make it easier on you" Uchiha Sasuke had gave a fair amount of clear slick liquid on cock.

Sasuke positioned his tip at Naruto's asshole and slammed in. Tears of pain came out as Sasuke fully sheathed himself in Naruto. Sasuke kissed the tears away. The blonde nodded for Sasuke to continue. The brunette had slowly thrusted in and out of the Uzumaki.

"SASUKE GO FASTER MUCH FASTER!!!" Inside Sasuke what Naruto just said was like ligthing a bomb. Immediatly Sasuke wrecklessly slammed into Naruto. Sasuke had tried three different positions.

"SASUKE!!!AGAIN!!" Sasuke moaned as his Naru-koi squeezing aruond him once more, but this time more. From that point Sasuke had thrusted in that same spot that made him see a rapid flash of white.

"I-I can't take it anymore I feel like I'm gonna explode." Naruto said with a heavy covering of sweat. About 5 more thrusts and Naruto and Sasuke came together. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto and also pulled out leaning to the side.

"I love you too Naruto. By tommorrow I you out of here do you understand? You are now living with me, my cute Naru-koi. Naruto had nodded and snuggled next to his lover. They both drifted to sleep.(on the floor)

* * *

Naruto went out of his apartment with his bags also help of his lover, Sasuke. Naruto placed his suitcases on the floor of Sasuke's bedroom.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going without me?" Naruto caught up to sasuke.

"Who said i was going without you your coming too." Uchiha Sasuke picked up naruto in a bridal style and out the door he went.

"Where are you going Sasuke" the blonde pouted and made the Uchiha twich. Instead of fucking him right then and there he just gave Naruto a passionat kiss."I have to finish something." Naruto and Sasuke left without another word.

Sasuke had met up with the _The Squealing Bitches _and Sai once again."Hey Hinata,Sai,Sakura,Tenten and Ino I want to clarify something for you" All of the gazed at Sasuke as he turned to Naruto for a minute.

"Hey Sasuke what ar- WAIT! NO!! NOT OUT HERE SASUKE STOP!!!" Sasuke turned back around.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hinata,Sai,Sakura,Tenten and Ino had a major nosebleed from the sight. Sasuke was holding his own and Naruto's penis to show who's is bigger. Sasuke had a difference from Naruto.

"ALRIGHT!! ALRIGHT!! PUT IT AWAY! WE KNOW YOUR BIGGER THAN NARUTO!" Almost the whole entire village heard them. Sai was the only on standing(but still had a nosebleed). Hinata was dead while Sakura,Tenten and Ino were passed out in a pool of blood.

Naruto and Sasuke walked away.

* * *

"Sasuke why did you do that now the whole village knows!!"

"Naruto don't you remember that kiss i gave you on the way there?"

"U-Uhh yes" Naruto blushed.

"Can you finish what you started?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto now remembering about the previous night as a horny Sasuke attacked him.

* * *

did you like it. it just came to me while i was reading another fanfic. review plzzzzz.


End file.
